


Hold Me Tight

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa





	Hold Me Tight

_**Three Months Ago** _

  
_He steals the puck and skates at full speed and passes it to Murphy who keeps it from their opponent. As Clarke skates past Murphy and he passes the puck back to him and he slaps it right past the goalie into the net._

_“And the Grounders win! 12-10 folks it was a close game. The Polis University Grounders will return for the championship game against the Azgeda University Wolves next month. You all have a nice night and drive safely.” The announcer said into the mic._

_Clarke and his teammates went into the locker rooms after the game. Bryan approached him as he was removing his skates. “You going to the after party Clarke?”_

_“You bet your ass I am.” The blonde boy said._

_“Right on, see you there man.”_

_When Clarke finished changing, he walked out to his truck where his best friends were. “Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln my man!” Clarke fist bumped Lincoln and hugged Lexa. “You going to the after party?”_

_Octavia nodded as well as Raven. Clarke looked at Lexa, “what about you Lexa?”_

_“I am if you are, Griff.”_

_“I'll make sure not to drink too much then.” He said playfully as he kissed Lexa against his truck._

_“Excuse me? What’s this I hear about drinking?” a gruff voice asked._

_“Nothing dad, I was just joking around.” Clarke smiled at his father._

_“I certainly hope so. I better not wake up to you stumbling in the house drunk tonight. I know you're legal but be responsible.” Abby said walking up and joining her husband._

_“I promise I won’t drink momma.”_

_“Be safe kids. Check your glovebox. You too Lincoln. Remember .08 means absolutely no driving.”_

_“Alright hun, lets let them have their fun. My number is in all of your phones call me if you’re too drunk to drive.” He said looking pointedly at Raven, Lincoln and Octavia. He then walked to his Tahoe with his wife and they went home._

_As soon as they left, Raven looked at Clarke. “I promise I won’t drink Momma.”_

_“I love it when you call me momma.” Clarke said with mock lust._

_“You’re such a momma's boy. It’s cute.” Lexa said. “I'm cold.”_

_Clarke took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lexa. ''Thanks.”_

_“Alright lets head out to this party.” Clarke said._

_A black dirt bike drove up next to them and a deep voice spoke, “Yo Reyes, wanna go for a ride?”_

_“Hell yeah I do. See you losers later.” Raven said hopping onto the bike._

_Lexa laughed, “Don’t fuck my brother, Reyes.”_

_“Don’t fuck my best friend, Woods.” Raven said putting on a helmet._

_“Wrap it up Andy, we don’t need any of you and Raven’s spawn running around any time soon.”_

_The older Woods just smirked and said, “take care of my sister, Griffin.” He then sped off._

_The remaining college students loaded into their respective trucks and headed off to the party._

* * *

_Later that night the dark haired girl sighed and rolled off of her lover. “you’re the best.”_

_“Damn right.” The voice said as he sipped his water. “wanna go again?” he asked grabbing another condom._

_“Four times in one night. Are you superman or something?” Raven smirked._

_“or something.” Andrew said as he rolled the condom on and kissed down Raven's neck._

_“It’s not like this back in Texas.” Raven moaned._

_“Good, ‘cause we ain’t in Texas.”_

* * *

_The party was in full swing by the time the Raven and Andrew finally arrived. Andy looked around and spotted Lincoln, who was missing his shirt and Octavia, who was trying to do body shots off of him. “Found Blake and Forester.” He said._

_“And I found Griffin and your sister. He is gonna impregnate her on the dance floor.” Raven smirked “So much for just friends.” She mumbled under her breath._

_“Oh please, they haven’t been ‘just friends’ since the orientation week of their freshman year. They’ll be married before they graduate.”_

_Over on the dance floor Clarke and Lexa were grinding against each other. When the song changed to a slower song, Lexa laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder._

_As the two were dancing, Lexa smiled, “You played well tonight Griff, made me proud.”_

_The blonde boy smiled, “it wasn't just me, it was the whole team.”_

_Lexa lifted her head off the boys shoulder and smirked, “I know, but I was focused on you the entire time.”_

_“You know what I was thinking about when I was out on the ice?”_

_”Winning?”_

_“No, I was thinking about asking you to be my girl.” Clarke said._

_“Officially?” Lexa asked._

_“Yes, officially. It's been nearly three years of us tiptoeing around it. Be my girl Lexa.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Yeah, I'll be your girl.” The brunette smiled._

 

* * *

 

_** Present Day ** _

The room was stuffy and the only sound heard was the breathy sighs and moans of the girl on the bed, her lover moving above her. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping lightly as his head was buried in her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

“No marks Clarke.” Lexa moaned.

“Too late.”

Lexa couldn't bring herself to care as Clarke continued to move inside of her, quickly bringing her to the brink of release. Clarke sat up, grabbing Lexa's thigh and thrusting faster in order to reach his own climax; bringing Lexa to yet another orgasm. As they came down from their respective highs, there was a knock on the door.

“Y’all done fuckin’ yet, we’re trying to go ridin’? Your horses have already been fed and saddled.” Octavia yelled through the door.

Lexa chuckles softly, “I reckon we’re goin’ ridin’.”

Clarke just grunts.

“We gotta get dressed.” Lexa said.

“I don't wanna.” The boy said, kissing down her neck again.

“Clarke, we gotta go.” Lexa said giggling.

Clarke kissed down her chest.

“Clarke stop.” She pushed him off of her. “Our friends are waiting for us.”

Clarke over exaggerated a sigh. “Fine.”

“You're such a dork.” Lexa said getting off the bed.

“A smelly dork.”

“Yes indeed a smelly dork, we need a shower,” At Clarke's suggestive eyes Lexa added, “separately.”

“You're no fun.”

* * *

 

When the two lovebirds were dressed and came downstairs, everyone looked up.

“Finally, we thought y'all were trying to repopulate in there.” Octavia said.

“My boys got some stamina.” Raven said high-fiving Clarke.

“Can we go?” Lexa said, uncomfortable that her sex life was the current topic of conversation.

“Yeah, let's go.” Raven said putting on her hat.

The group of friends headed out to the stables and mounted their respective horses. The rest of the day was spent riding the trail.


End file.
